Late Night Visit
by soloego
Summary: Adachi visits the Dojima residence for the Super Bowl and things lead to another. Adachi/Dojima RATED M. SMUT. YAOI.


**Back!**

Here is a Dojima/adachi short I wanted to play around with. totally not used to writing about this favorite ship of mine as I write more Adachi/Souji stories. but I had a crap ton of fun with this one and ooooohhhhh they're cute and I couldn't pass up the opportunity! (Btw this was mainly inspired by the Super Bowl back in March, so it explains the lack of activity on my part...)

As always feel free to leave a review on what you think :-)

WARNING! YAOI!

**RATED M**

**FOR SMUT**

Please enjoy!

"Why don't you come over tonight?"

"Huh?"

Adachi dropped his papers down on his desk in surprise. When was the last time his senior talked to him about something else other than work? While trying to think, Dojima leans back in his chair and slumps, relaxing his tired and overworked body.

"Yeah, why not? It's Sunday, football's tonight," Dojima closes his eyes, and Adachi can see sets of parallel lines that had formed underneath from the past few hours, "Besides, we weren't even supposed to come in today."

"Oh, right. The Super Bowl," Adachi scratches his head, "I had forgotten that was on tonight. Actually, I am kinda tired today, and was just gonna call it a-"

"Shut up, dumbass and just come over," Dojima rises from his seat and walks towards the coat rack, "We've done enough for today, work's over. And while we're at it let's get a few beers on the way home."

"O-Okay…" Adachi flinches from the words, as rash as they may be. Hefollows suit, collecting his jacket and bag from the rack. He wonders when the last time he went over to the other's house. Really, he just wants to spend the last night of his weekend alone in his apartment rather than having to deal with the annoying silver-haired brat and god-for-bid deal with Dojima's ridiculous drunk ramblings_outside_ of work. He sighs in defeat.

The car ride is quiet, and neither find the need to break the silence. Adachi sits with his head resting in his hand in the car, gazing out the window the entire time. Dojima drives, cigarette in his mouth. Once in a while Dojima takes a drag from the object in his mouth and carries it between his fingers. Adachi's attention rests on the older man's mouth at one point and studies the man's features, something he finds himself doing a lot lately. The lines below his eyes that were seen before very clearly in the lights at work appear smoother, the line-work almost disappearing due to the night sky. Stubble draws its way along the man's well-defined jaw. Eyelashes appear longer in the soft-toned light and lips form a relaxed oval as he exhales slowly from the cigarette. He is still quite attractive, for a man in his early forties, Adachi has to admit. Most men around that age appear older quicker.

"Adachi."

"Wh-what?" Adachi jumps as he hears his name in a low and gruff voice. "Yes, sir?"

Dojima looks over quizzically then returns his attention to the road, "Nothing."

Shit. He's been caught. Without wanting any further attention, Adachi flushes and looks out the window once again, trying to focus his attention on something else rather than the driver.

They arrive at Dojima's place after stopping by Junes. Dojima grins a bit when Adachi practically races to the door of the house, waiting for Dojima to get there and unlock the door, eyes widening as Adachi barges in the house in excitement. The younger man looks around the house with bags of beer in hand then turns around to Dojima in confusion.

"No Nanako-chan or Souji-kun tonight?"

"They're staying at an Inn tonight at the request of that Amagi girl tonight," Dojima sets the groceries on the nearby table, "There's no school tomorrow for the kids, otherwise they wouldn't be going."

Adachi laughs, "Wow, Dojima-san, that's so unlike you to allow Nanako-chan to leave the house so much!" He gets a growl from Dojima in return.

Dojima turns the tv on while Adachi grabs the beer from the kitchen table and breaks into it. The channel is already on the game, and the familiar sound of excitement from the audience fills the room. He offers Dojima one with a quick turn of his head and Dojima nods, taking it from Adachi's hand. He breaks it open, swiveling it up in a large gulp, and so does Adachi. The drink is warm and tingles the back of Adachi's throat as he swallows. The alcohol is soothing and puts his mind a little at ease, as does the sounds of the football game. Cheap beer, but gets the job done.

A few points into the game and both men are feeling the effects of the alcohol in its entirety. Adachi's cheeks are tainted pink and his face feels warm. His movements lag a bit as he tries to focus on the game, but is distracted by Dojima's throat clearings and-, since when did Dojima sit so close? He can almost feel the warmth radiated from the body next to him, and his face flushes more at the thought of sitting so close.

Dojima shakes his can around, testing to see how much of his can is left, which isn't much. He sighs and relaxes his body on the couch, sinking slowly into the soft cushions. "Sorry about dinner. Go ahead and fix up something from the fridge if you're hungry."

Adachi waves his hands, "Ah, I'm still full from lunch, Dojima san! Don't worry about me". He resorts to another swig of beer instead, trying to avoid his senior's gaze.

Dojima just "hmm's" in response. His nerves, thank god, are down to a minimum now, but he's got his thoughts running wild over the man sitting near him. Dojima certainly runs him around rapid at work, and gives him a hard time, but right now he's not like that. Why is he being so nice to him? He doesn't get it, and supposes he should just blame it on the drinks. It doesn't stop him from leaning over slowly until his face is close to Dojima's though. Dojima turns his head in question just in time and Adachi connects his wet lips with his in a sloppy kiss. Why he chooses to do just that he doesn't know. Dojima's lips are frozen but Adachi moves anyway. The contact is warm and almost has a tingling effect even after Adachi ends the kiss, blushing furiously all in the meanwhile. The older man sighs when apart and closes his eyes. To Adachi it looks like he's about to get hit, to get reprimanded for his inappropriate behavior. Just like those times at work, Adachi braces himself for a beating, holding his arms up and bowing his head on instinct.

"Oh god, I-I'm sorry!" Adachi squeezes his eyes shut, "I really don't-".

Dojima sighs again, "No, no, I'm not going to hit you, Adachi". He racks his brain for any sense in this situation, mind somewhat cloudy because of the beer. His younger partner relaxes his body after a moment but keeps his head down. The poor man's embarrassed, and who wouldn't be? That kiss came from nowhere. A clear head would inevitably make this worse, and Dojima decides there really isn't any point in thinking too much into it. However those occasional glances from the young man don't pass the detective, just doesn't know what is meant of them. Perhaps in the back of his mind inviting Adachi here is more than just for the superbowl but to solidify his own suspicions. Seeing the young man though, defenseless and appearing vulnerable gives the detective a warm feeling though. The need to protect, something that he's learned to accept since Chisato…

"U-um, Sir?" Adachi breaks his thoughts, thankfully. The last thing he needs is to be thinking of that. No, he can't lose anyone else again. He shakes his head, reaches his arm over to Adachi's head and ruffles the mop of dark tresses.

"H-hey!" Adachi flinches a bit, giving in a little to his senior's unusual behavior. Dojima is never this playful, and he just wriggles his head out of the assault, grabbing Dojima's arm in case of further attacks. They are both pretty close still, and Adachi looks up. Seeing Dojima's playful smirk turn into a serious expression makes him a little nervous.

But Dojima closes the gap again, returning their previous kiss with meaning. Adachi lets out a sort of surprised noise, muffled in their mouths. Dojima reaches up and cups Adachi's cheek. The lips thankfully return the kiss after a few moments, softening up after the initial shock of it. It's sweet and slow, and Adachi's not used to it, not accustomed to the intimacy. He parts his lips slowly after a moment nonetheless, and Dojima's tongue slips over his bottom lip without hesitation. Wipes his tongue over teeth then explores the mouth he occupies. Adachi lets out a moan and kisses back hesitantly but steadies after a moment or two. It's beginning to feel hot in the room and Adachi's heart is beating fast. He reaches his hands up to Dojima's shoulders, panting in between kisses, feeling a little overwhelmed. Dojima's a good kisser he has to admit. He places his hands on Adachi's chest and gently pushes the man's back to the couch they inhabit.

For Dojima it isn't so easy. At this point they have crossed their already faded line as workmates, and are now delving into something deeper. Of course he's aware of their places and has been even before. But the young detective in his grasp isn't helping the situation much in that particular favor either. Both men seemed to have wanted this whether they were aware of that fact or not and knew it was coming, and Dojima isn't about to stop. The mouth is soft and becoming a little wet against his, and as he lays his spread fingers against the chest, palms flat, he can actually feel the quickened heartbeat. He holds himself up placing a hand against the couch and caresses the face. Adachi makes some sort of small noise, something Dojima can't even read and resorts to backing away slightly, to give space for his hands to unbutton the younger man's dress shirt starting from the top down. His hands finally find solitude on the bare skin, brushing back the shirt and caressing the warm flesh. Skin is soft, and pale white. The man looks small and delicate but after some touches here and there he can size up the man to be more solid than he appears. He ventures that there must be much more about this man that he doesn't already know. Adachi's lightly panting all the while and Dojima is surprised to feel hands move along his arms, almost in encouragement.

Hands brush against a nipple and Adachi shivers. He welcomes the touches, almost leans into them. Leaning his head back he just lets his senior palm against flat breasts enjoying the surprisingly sensual feelings he was getting out of it.

"Nnn," Adachi moans as Dojima takes an unoccupied nipple into a warm mouth and suckles gently.

The reactions Dojima's getting out of his partner kindles his fire even more. His breath is hot and heavy against the chest as he starts to lower his hand along the stomach down to the hem of the younger man's pants. Fingers loop through the hem and tug slightly, then return their trail to the belt, feeling Adachi's body shiver. The breaking point. Hesitantly, Dojima halts his light kisses on the stomach and looks up uneasy at the quivering figure. Adachi's face is flushed and mouth slightly ajar, eyes half-lidded, and his body is arched in a way that makes Dojima want to push all his thoughts aside and see how much further he can make the man appear.

"…Are you sure?" Dojima asks uneasily, searching the man's face for an answer. In actuality, he's hoping this continues, for he is unsure he can stop this even if he tried.

The flushed younger man's eyes flare for a moment as he lurches forward and smashes their lips together and now it's Dojima's turn to be surprised. The kiss is firm, a kiss that's answering the question in what seems like the only liable response. For Adachi, this is finally a chance to get Dojima to break down and rely on his inner mind for once. He isn't about to stop now. Even through his drunkenness he still manages to get Dojima to return the kiss with as much fervor after a few sloppy brushes of his wet lips. Pleased to get him back on the right track again, Adachi smirks against the lips. Breathing though his nose never breaking their kiss, he slides his pale hands down the man's firm stomach to his pants, working on the belt.

Dojima grinds his hips up, feeling their erections brush together suddenly, somehow finding their positions have shifted during their heated passes. Adachi's sitting on his lap, legs resting on either side of his thighs on the couch, and with a hum manages to unhook his belt through. Why and how Adachi was acting so aggressive so suddenly Dojima will never know and at this moment he doesn't seem to care. It's been so damn long and this is what he needs and what he wants right _now_. He feels the weight leave his body suddenly as Adachi is kneeling on the floor right between his legs in front of him. A snap of the button and an unzip later, Adachi reaches and pulls what he was looking for out with a smile, and Dojima shivers from the sudden contact.

"Uhn," Dojima grunts as Adachi strokes the length once slowly from bottom to tip, Adachi wearing a face that can only say he's anything from disappointed. His hard, standing cock is the only thing that stands before them when Adachi suddenly pulls back his hand, as if studying it. Dojima sighs, "You don't have to-"

Adachi takes ahold of Dojima in his mouth and elicits a long groan from above, stopping his partner's sentence short. He's never gone down on a guy like this and it isn't what he's expected. His aim is somehow skewed a bit as the cock presses itself against the inside of his cheek, but then he repositions himself, guiding it back into his mouth. The size is something he's going to have to get used to; he's having a hard time taking it down too far at all. Breathing heavily through his nose he resorts to working on the top, suckling on the head gently. Tongue presses underneath the head in the midst of it all and he could feel the blood throb though. He gives it few sucks and proceeds to take it to the base, choking slightly. And then Dojima's length in his mouth feels even harder, and hotter.

For Dojima it's like cloud nine. He couldn't possibly ask for more; Adachi's doing a great job (for once), and the feeling of his fully erect cock blanketed in that warmth is something he's not at all used to. He groans when he feels squeezes as the throat tightens its hold suddenly, as Adachi is trying to breathe. But he doesn't let go, just stays there. Dojima entangles his fingers in the messy hair and lets himself enjoy the moment leaning his head back, and Adachi lets out a strangled kind of noise. Keeping both hands on Dojima's thighs for support, Adachi shifts and bobs his head in Dojima's lap, and breathy sounds through his nose are heard. Dojima loses himself in the pleasure and unknowingly tightens his grip of the hair firmly. And in return, a light groan surrounds his cock and teeth grazing it none too lightly. Dojima hisses.

"Adachi, the hell-" Dojima starts, but is interrupted by Adachi's sudden hard suck and he rolls his head back once again in pleasure.

Adachi gives the most apologetic whine and an innocent look, and resumes to his task, his sucks becoming more and more aggressive. The hard length is huge, and his jaw is beginning to send uncomfortable signals to his brain. His movements are sloppy now as he tries to hurry the process in hopes of ending it soon, his entire body moving along with it. Dojima's close, feels it coming, and he speeds up. But Dojima's hands suddenly force Adachi off him, Adachi leaving a loud pop from the pull.

"That's enough," Dojima growls.

Adachi looks up, almost looking hurt. A surprised look appears on his face, like Dojima just stole candy from him or something. With a full-standing erection and alcohol running loose in his brain, all rational thoughts leave Dojima at this point, not to mention the young man before him getting a rise from all of this himself. So there's nothing wrong when Dojima levels himself to Adachi and flips him around so that the young man's back is to the couch. With an unzip and a pull later, Dojima's got the man's bottoms to his knees. Adachi kicks off the rest of his pants and he's half-naked in no time, with the tie hanging around his neck and shirt around his arms loosely. He smirks at Dojima, inviting him in as if it's a challenge. But it only spurs Dojima on and he just dives in, immediately taking action by grabbing ahold of the smaller man's hips and drags one of his hands down to the man's opening, lightly fingering over it. Adachi's breath hitches in anticipation and Dojima leans in and suckles the soft skin of the man's neck in time with his finger grazing. His other hand finds one of Adachi's ass cheeks and kneads it roughly. He's rough, something that never goes passed him and his coarse treatment toward the younger male isn't something new. And even though his finger that prods through the entrance is calloused, it doesn't hurt as bad as he thought. Just a bit uncomfortable and Adachi squirms at the appendage that is pushing further into him. Not even slick, but a thick finger, and the pleasure intensifies as it grinds within Adachi so that he can feel its shape. A bite at his neck that is sure to leave a mark brings more discomfort, yet pleasure, and the mouth nips gently along the skin. He moans at the finger that is now rotating in circles and curling in on itself while searching deeper inside him.

"Hnn, Dojima-san," He hums, squeezing his eyes tight. He tries to keep his mouth closed from letting out anything more that may drop his character. It won't be very long until he conserves his little mask but really all he wants is the pleasure now.

Dojima marvels at the sights of his aroused partner before him. For both of them to feel mutually turned on is what makes this the most exciting for Dojima; to see his partner overwhelmed in the hazes of lust. Pulling his fingers out grudgingly Dojima replaces it with his very obvious arousal, letting it rest against the man's thigh. The man below him looks up suddenly, still flushed as ever with wide eyes, and Dojima leans in for a quick kiss before he has the chance to speak. Gently stroking his thigh Dojima softly kisses Adachi before aligning himself at the prepared entrance. He gingerly pushes forward and just his head being enveloped in the heat makes him moan. Adachi gasps sharply, breaking from the kiss, and squeezes his eyes shut. It's painful and his eyes water as Dojima gives only a second's rest and slides slowly further in. Mouth opens in a silent cry as he tries to hold back cries of pain and pleasure at once. It's almost suffocating, how huge Dojima really is inside of him, and he claws the arms frantically that are close to his own body. Dojima spots his discomfort and rubs his thighs again gently, reassuringly. It seems to work, as Adachi relaxes his grip on the arms and unclenches his teeth.

Adachi's breathing settles and muscles relax in his lower body. He's finally catching his breath now but only for a few seconds as Dojima is slowly rocking back and forth into him. His breathes come out in heavy pants as is body tries to make room for the intrusion. Dojima sets a slow steady pace, thrusting into the heat carefully and groaning as the walls contract tightly around his length. Adachi's moans only spur on the pleasure he is feeling as he keeps at it, occasionally driving inside him deeper in thrusts.

"Ah! Ah, _ngh_, D-Dojima.." Adachi's hands find purchase on Dojima's back. Even though they are on the ground it's like he's falling. The friction from Dojima's length inside him is overpowering his senses to the point when he doesn't even care to hide his mask. Releasing almost boisterous moans he just focuses on the electrifying heat building around the lower portion of his body. His legs shake and give out as Dojima grinds his hips into him, the tip of Dojima's cock hitting his prostate. It's an entirely new sensation and Adachi actually cries out in pleasure, and arches his back from the floor further.

As for Dojima both the satisfaction of pleasuring his partner and the gratification of unifying them together turns him on, and he expresses it through his exceedingly quickened thrusts as his climax draws near. The room is hot, everything is blurred but his focus on the man before him. Seeing Adachi's exposed neck being drawn back he leans forward and nibbles the warm, damp flesh, withdrawing a needy whimper from the owner. His breathing hitches in pace as he now pummels into the man, spreading the legs further apart for better access. He is successful as Adachi breathes in accelerated hiccups, fingers scraping across his back.

"Ah, Ahh!" Several deep thrusts later and Adachi releases a carnal scream, reaching his peak and exploding along his own stomach in the favor of his current bent position. Something like Dojima's name is heard, and that about does it for Dojima. Dojima follows suit, and loses himself in a climax that overrides his mind. He grunts as he releases his load into Adachi, plunging his length in and out as far as he can reach and milks it slowly within him, feeling Adachi's body convulse and twitch around him.

He has a tight embrace around Adachi, head close to his, and he softly kisses the man's temples while breathing heavily from the high. His length still resting within the heat, Dojima rubs Adachi's shoulders soothingly and tries to make the most of this moment. He hopes Adachi won't want to leave. He lifts his head to get a better look at Adachi.

The man is sleeping, the sex must of knocked him right out, Dojima jokingly thinks to himself. Face flushed and glistening cherry red lips, Adachi basks in a glow from their session. Not wanting to, he pulls out from the man anyway and lays himself beside the man and pulls the slumbering form into an embrace. His heart warms at just the sheer feeling of relaxing beside his partner and he starts to feel the beginnings of fatigue. He lets his eyelids fall and can swear he heard his given name softly mumbled nearby before he drifts off to sleep.

**Thank you!**


End file.
